


Shameless

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Tired of Yuuri and Victor always embarrassing him, Yuri tries to get revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be studying for my statistics test, but I'm procrastinating. Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, commented, left kudos, and bookmarked this work!
> 
> Also, I wrote Yuri and Otabek as friends in this, but you can read it as romance if you want. I'm just not comfortable with writing them as explicitly romantic.
> 
> As usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

Yuri wanders around the empty apartment, trying to think of something to do. Yuuri and Victor were out, celebrating some sort of anniversary; Yuri hadn't been listening, and they were the gross type of couple who insisted on celebrating every single little occasion. If I ever date anyone, Yuri thought to himself, I will refuse to be that soppy. They'd invited him to come along, but Yuri had vehemently rejected the offer. He was not about to spend a perfectly good Friday evening third-wheeling on their ridiculous anniversary date. So now he had the flat to himself. And he's so bored: there's nothing good on TV and he's already beaten the new Super Mario Brothers game that Yuuri got him.

He smiles to himself as he finally thinks of something to do, and shoots a quick text to Otabek. After receiving confirmation that his friend is not busy and would love to chat, he grabs his laptop off the couch and sprints to his room, slamming the door behind him. He plops down on his bed and pulls up facetime, grinning when it connects and he can see Otabek's face on the screen. It's been a couple of days since he's been able to talk to his friend—both of them have been busy working on their programs.

"It's good to hear from you, Yuri," Otabek says, after they've exchanged the usual pleasantries. "How are things in Russia?"

At this, Yuri launches into a long rant about how Yuuri and Victor are gross lovebirds and how they just need to get a room already. "They're just so annoying, you know? And they have no self-control! It's just—ugh," He gives a frustrated sigh, and glances at his phone screen as it lights up with a notification. "Oh great, they're tagging me in their gross lovey-dovey pictures!" He scowls upon reading the caption under a photo of Yuuri and Victor at some high-end restaurant: We're having a great time, but we're missing our son. Wish he would join us!

Otabek's mouth twitches in amusement, but he manages to keep from laughing, knowing that Yuri won't take it well. He's more than used to Yuri's tirades by now; it's common for the majority of their chats to be Yuri ranting about his adoptive parents or how Yakov is being totally unfair in practice. Otabek doesn't mind it at all, he's a good listener. "So, how is practice going?" he asks when Yuri finally takes a pause for breath.

At his question, Yuri instantly lights up, his eyes bright with excitement. "It's been going great lately! I've been working on my quad lutz!"

"A quad lutz? Not a quad flip?" Otabek asks teasingly.

"Of course not!" Yuri huffs. "I'm not katsudon, I don't need to copy Victor! Just wait until you see my program next season!"

"You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?" Otabek frowns, a little concerned.

"Of course not, mom," Yuri bites back, sarcastic as ever. "Oh, right. How are your programs for next season going?"

'They're going well, actually. You're going to have some tough competition next season."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yuri says, his voice almost fond. "I'm still going to beat you though!"

At this, Otabek laughs, and they keep talking. Before Yuri knows it, the sky outside is pitch black and he hasn't even had dinner yet. "Oh, wow," Yuri says as he finally bothers to check the time on his phone. "I guess I should probably get dinner."

Otabek murmurs his assent, and they say goodbye. Yuri ends the call, smiling. It's always nice to talk to Otabek. He's one of the few people he knows that he can be around for more than five minutes without getting annoyed.

 

The next morning, Yuri gets up early as usual and gets ready for skating. When he exits his room, however, the sight that greets him in the living room stops him in his tracks. Both Yuuri and Victor are slumped on the couch, passed out on top of each other. It seems like they enjoyed themselves a little too much last night.

Yuri huffs and rolls his eyes at how ridiculous they are, but then grins evilly to himself and runs back to his room to grab a marker. It only takes him a few minutes to exact his revenge. Fortunately they're both sound asleep and notice nothing. Finished, he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the ridiculous lovebirds and their new facial art. He grabs a protein bar from the kitchen and posts the picture he just took. The caption under the photo reads I don't know why I put up with these two. Smirking, he exits the apartment. Finally, a chance to embarrass them for a change!

He's unusually cheerful that morning at practice, which causes everyone to look at him strangely. His happiness is ruined, however, when he receives a call from a very hungover Victor during their water break.

"Yuri, thank you for posting that picture! It was such a great tribute to our anniversary! Also, when did you become so talented at drawing?" Victor gushes, somehow still absurdly cheerful.

He hangs up as Yuri gives a distraught yelp, banging his head against the bench. Apparently, you can't embarrass the couple that has no shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking ideas for what to write for this story, so if you have something you'd like to see, please let me know! I'll put a list of rules up on my profile eventually. 
> 
> This story is also posted at fanfiction.net under the same username and title.


End file.
